Kyuuyoo Relaxation
by AngelWingsRinoa77
Summary: Urahara Kisuke's youngest sister is the only one in the family to not have been banned, Will that all change when she meets Ichigo, and Ganju and teams up with them to save her best friend from death? I need to update this I will some day D
1. Enter Urahara Jin

**KYUUYOO**

(RELAXATION)

**DISCLAMIER:**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARTACERS IN BLEACH (EXCEPT FOR URAHARA JIN) . I DON'T NOT OWN ANY OF THE PLACES OR THIGNS EITHER. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE KUBO.**

**What is it about:**

Well to be honest it's about my Bleach Character Urahara Jin. She's Kisuke's little sister and is the only one of the family not to be banish from the soul society. Well at least not yet. This is the first part of the Fanfic for Bleach I'm doing. X3 she later teams up with Ichigo after she fights him.. and well you'll see why she joins him. Then she's banished for betrayal…..well she more likely runs away XD. Now all because she's still in the Soul Society doesn't mean she hates Kisuke. No she just remanied there because he told her to. This takes place sometime after Ichigo and everyone broke into the soul society and she doesn't know the true facts about Rukia being locked up because they're best friends and everyone knew that she would turn on them if she were to find out. Please don't read this and just the first chapter before you decide. This is my first non Naruto fanfic so I'm trying my best. (Though I feel like I know Jin better then Misheru O.o) I'm going to try and make this a kind of funny Fan Fic. Why is it called Kyuuyoo? Well because Jin generally takes it easy. So! Relaxation is perfect x3

**What does Jin look like:**

She has long mid purple and Gold hair. Half way down her hair chances to gold and it looks like a flame X3, and her bangs cover up her right eye. She's 5'8 ½ feet tall X3. Her eye's are gold.

**Chapter 1: Enter Urahara Jin:**

"She's always late! Let's just start the meeting without her this time! I'll tell her what she's missed when she gets here!" Her Captain, Ukitate Jyuushiro, said with a note of annoyance in his voice. Usually he wasn't like that but since Jin was always late it annoyed him.

A purple and blonde haired girl slept in her bed hugging a Byakuya doll, that she made, close to her body. Her alarm went of and she sat up and looked at the clock. She blinked and snuggled her Byakuya doll in her face. /I'm a half an hour late.. that's good for me" She thought as she set her Bya doll down on the bed and slowly dragged her body out of the bed. Her hair fell down to her knees and she slowly walked to the bathroom and got ready. 45 minutes later she slowly walked out of her room and made her way to the meet dragging her feet along, behind her.

She walked into the door and sleeply waved at everyone, 15 minutes later. "good morning everyone" she said and then she fell asleep standing straight up and her head was faceing the ceiling and she was snoring.

Ukitate walked over to her and poked her forehead and she fell to the ground hitting it hard, yet she didn't wake up. He crouched down and staired her in the eyes. "URAHARA! WAKE UP!" He scream at her

She opened her eyes and said "oh.. hey boss (she's calls him boss instead of Captain dunno why) You know you'd make such a pretty girl" She said with a big innocent smile.

"URAHARA! DIDN'T YOU SLEEP ENOUGH ALREADY? YOU WERE A N HOUR AND A HALF LATE!" He said as he picked her up and put her on her feet.

She stared at him and shook her head "no" She said simply as she walked up to the other captains and asstaint captains. Her eye's moved over to Byakuya and she grinned and ran over to him and hugged him, her arms only went halfway around him. The grin on her face widened and she hugged him tighter. "Good Morning Bya!" She said to him. Byakuya just looked down at her and watched her for a little. Renji then walked up and pulled her off.

"Why must you bug Captain Kuchiki like that…? "Renji said to her.

"It's not buggin him! Don' make me kick yer ass!" She said to him as she pushed him off of her. She then walked over by her captain with a snarl on her face. After the meeting she walked out and went on her daily patrol. " Why must you bug Captain Kuchiki like that?" she said mocking him. She then laced her fingers together and put her hands on the right side of her face " I can't help if we're meant to be together. It's love destiny brought us together!"

Ukitate looked at her like she was weird " Urahara why do you always try and get him to fall in love with you? He's so mean. He's mean to you.. and your so pretty" He said as he stopped and grabbed Jin's hand to stop her and he pulled her closer to him and put his hand under her chin. "Jin.. Why won't you fall for someone who will love you? Someone who can show you love?" He said as he lifted her chin and lowered his lips closer to hers.

Jin slipped away and shook her head. "I'm sorry boss.. But.. I love Bya.. I love him with all my heart. He will love me someday I just know it. It might take awhile but He'll love me and he will be mine. MUWHAHAHAHAHA!" She said dramatically. "Besides.. The lose of his love broke his heart.. he loved her.. Maybe.. Maybe I can help his heart heal.. I know it sounds stupid. But I've liked him ever since I first saw him. I.. Don't know why but I do"

Ukitate knew this and he sighed. /she's sweet. She cares about him so much, I wish she'd care about me like that/ He thought. When he looked where Jin was standing she was gone and he ran after her. "JIN! WAIT FOR ME! GAWH!" He said as he ran after her.

Jin turned around and walked back words. "And you talk about me, boss. At least when I do wake up I'm not slow. Hey I'm gon-" She said and she tripped over Momo and went tumbling "AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" She scream and then she hit into a wall. "O.. Ouchie.." she said.

Momo gasped and turned around watching Jin tumble. She then ran after her "I'm so sorry Jin!" she said to her.

"GAWH!" Ukitate said as he ran down to her, and picked her up "Are you ok?" he asked her.

Momo looked at her, with a look of gilt in her eyes. "I'm sorry Jin! Are you ok?"

"I.. I'm.. j.. just fine. I love you Bya!" she said as she hugged Uritate. Uritate blushed a little. "HEY!" She said as she jumped back "Your not my Bya! Your not at all as big and warm as he is! Oh hey boss good morning" She looked over at Momo and smiled simply "hello Momo good morning to you and yes I'm fine don't worry I'm always tripping over something and I've been through worse so don't worry about me. You should get back to your duities" Jin said simply, once more.

Momo smiled, nodded and then. "Ok Jin. I'm glad your ok." she said with a wave as she walked away.

Ukitate looked at her like she was weird. "Don't you remember coming to the meeting today?"

"oh ya sure I do just every time I wake up it's morning for me. Right I'm going to go on my patrol now! Bye!" she said as she skipped off. "La la la la la Bya Bya Bya Bya Bya" She stopped skipping after awhile and looked at the sky. She smiled at the sun and thought of Byakuya "Bya's my midnight sun" She thought with a smile and blush. /I wonder how Kisuke niisan's doing. I miss Hanaka neesan so much.. I miss them both I'm kind of lonely.. I mean with out my siblings and all. I haven't seen them in 100 years./ She thought with a sigh.

"GANJU! HANATARU! COME ON! WE HAVE TO HURRY!" When Jin heard this she stopped and waited for the ugly man and the bright orange haired boy, who was followed by none other then Hanataro.

"Hello Hanataro. Are you they're captive?" She ask him as they all stopped in they're tracks.

The group stopped and stared at her. "M.. M.. Miss Jin" Hanataro said as his eyes slowly rose up to meet Jin's.


	2. Your saving who!

**KYUUYOO**

(RELAXATION)

**DISCLAMIER:**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARTACERS IN BLEACH (EXCEPT FOR URAHARA JIN) . I DON'T NOT OWN ANY OF THE PLACES OR THIGNS EITHER. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE KUBO.**

**What is it about:**

Well to be honest it's about my Bleach Character Urahara Jin. She's Kisuke's little sister and is the only one of the family not to be banish from the soul society. Well at least not yet. This is the first part of the Fanfic for Bleach I'm doing. X3 she later teams up with Ichigo after she fights him.. and well you'll see why she joins him. Then she's banished for betrayal…..well she more likely runs away XD. Now all because she's still in the Soul Society doesn't mean she hates Kisuke. No she just remanied there because he told her to. This takes place sometime after Ichigo and everyone broke into the soul society and she doesn't know the true facts about Rukia being locked up because they're best friends and everyone knew that she would turn on them if she were to find out. Please don't read this and just the first chapter before you decide. This is my first non Naruto fanfic so I'm trying my best. (Though I feel like I know Jin better then Misheru O.o) I'm going to try and make this a kind of funny Fan Fic. Why is it called Kyuuyoo? Well because Jin generally takes it easy. So! Relaxation is perfect x3

**What happened in the last Chapter:**

The fic started and we met Jin. At the end of the chapter Jin ran into Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanataro.

**Chapter 2: Your saving who!**

"M.. M.. Miss Jin!" Hanataro said as he slowly looked up and meet Jin's eyes.

"Hello Hanataro. Do you need my help?" she asked him.

"Get out of our way! We need through!" Ichigo said.

Hanataro said nothing and looked up at Ichigo.

Jin took out her Zanpakutou and held it in front of her face and looked at the blade. She was silent and ignored what Ichigo had said.

"She's going to fight us already? Who is she? Her spiritual pressure is huge! It's hard to stand!" Ganju said as he backed away a little.

Hanataro shook his head "no.. she looking at your souls. Her name is Urahara Jin and she's the Assistant Captain of the 13th squad."

A shock ran through Ganju's body. He had only heard that she was the assistant captain of the 13th squad and this bothered him. She had taken the place in which his brother was.

Ichigo looked at her once Hanataro said her name. "Urahara.." he whispered to himself. / She's related to Kisuke.. Why didn't he ever mention her/

Jin lowered her Zanpakutou and looked at them "it's a shame I have to fight you." She said to them.

Ichigo looked at her with a bit of confusion. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well for one. Your soul's aren't that bad and the main reason." She said as she looked at the bright haired boy with a lazy eye. " I don't want to fight today I wanted to take it easy" she said.

"WHAT! THEN MOVE OUT OF OUR WAY!" Ichigo scream.

"I'm sorry I can't allow you to do that. I'll have to stop you. Rather you make it past me or not is going to be determined here and now I don't think you'll be able to make it past me so easy" Jin said.

Ichigo grinned and took his Zanpakutou out. "Then I'll have to move you myself. I do think that I will make it past you."

Jin nodded at him "well then shall we find out now?" She asked him as she got ready to fight.

Ichigo nodded and too got ready to fight. He charged at her and struck but Jin wasn't there.

Jin instead appeared behind him and struck at him. After fighting for awhile Jin stopped and looked at him. "Interesting. Your very strong. Tell me boy.. who's your master?" She asked him. "And just who are you saving?"

Ichigo looked at her panting. "Urahara Kisuke. And Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kisuke niisan! You know Kisuke Niisan! A… and what did Rukia do? Why does she need rescuing?" Jin asked him as she lowered her Zanpakutou at her side.

Ichigo looked at her with confusion. "How do you not know? You're a Shinigami. An assistant captain at that."

"Rukia is my best friend. They must have told me false information so I wouldn't go and save her. I'll join up with you. But when we save her you have to take me with you. I want to see my brother." She said as she put her Zanpakutou away and brushed her bangs, that covered her right eye, out of her face and behind her ear. " I know it sounds weird that I don't know much about this.. But I'm not lying to you. It's very hard for me to lie."

Ichigo put his Zanpakutou away and looked at Hanataro. "You seem to know her. Should she come along with us? Will she turn on us?" He asked him.

Jin didn't say anything she didn't blame him for asking Hanataro this. "Yes it's fine. She can't lie very well, and she's really nice. Her name means tenderness and it suits her. They wouldn't allow me around her so I wouldn't tell her. They wouldn't allow a lot of people around her alone.. Because of what she said. I'm sorry Miss Jin I would have told you if I could get to you."

Jin smiled softly and walked over to Hanataro and glomped him. "It's ok Hanataro chan! I loveeeeeeee you! I'm going to adopt you and your going to be my son x3" She said as she hugged him holding him close and smiled widely. "Your so adorable!"

Ganju looked at her like she was weird. "We shouldn't trust her Ichigo.. She's a Shinigami…" Ganju whispered.

Ichigo looked at Ganju with a look of annoyance. " Ganju.. Not all Shinigami are bad. I admit she's weird but she is Kisuke's sister.. So that explains it. Just trust her ok." Ichigo said. "Plus with her on our side we have an ace in the hole." Ichigo wishpered back. "Jin.. you do know that they'll kill you if they catch you right?"

Jin nodded "yes I know. But I want to save my friend and see my brother again." /even if it means I can't see Bya again./

Ichigo nodded knowing that she wouldn't put herself in danger just to turn on them.

Hanataro blushed a little and looked up at Jin. "Um. .M… Miss Jin we should be going. We have to save MissRukia."

"Oh! Oh right!" Jin said as she sat Hanataro down. "right lead the way Hanataro!" She said. Hanataro nodded and went to the underground thingy( can't remember the name right now ). Jin, Ichigo, and Ganju followed.

**REFLECTING ON THIS CHAPTER:**

Ok just incase you didn't get why Jin didn't know the truth about who was to be executed she was told false information because everyone knew that she would turn on them and try to save Ruika because they're best friends. Yes she did fight with Ichigo until he told her who his training person was. She, of course, wants to see her big brother and sister (my friends OC) who were banned from the Soul Society I know that she should be executed but she.. .. ..well you'll see in the later chapters x3. Just so you know her Zanpakutou does have a name and a different form. I'm just waiting for a later chapter to use it. Probably close to the end of this fanfic. Sounds weird that Jin told Hanataro to lead the way? Well she knows that he knows secrect ways and that would be for the best if her lead the way underground.


	3. I like to dress guys up like girls! : D

**KYUUYOO**

(RELAXATION)

**DISCLAMIER:**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARTACERS IN BLEACH (EXCEPT FOR URAHARA JIN) . I DON'T NOT OWN ANY OF THE PLACES OR THIGNS EITHER. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE KUBO.**

**What is it about:**

Well to be honest it's about my Bleach Character Urahara Jin. She's Kisuke's little sister and is the only one of the family not to be banish from the soul society. Well at least not yet. This is the first part of the Fanfic for Bleach I'm doing. X3 she later teams up with Ichigo after she fights him.. and well you'll see why she joins him. Then she's banished for betrayal…..well she more likely runs away XD. Now all because she's still in the Soul Society doesn't mean she hates Kisuke. No she just remained there because he told her to. This takes place sometime after Ichigo and everyone broke into the soul society and she doesn't know the true facts about Rukia being locked up because they're best friends and everyone knew that she would turn on them if she were to find out. Please don't read this and just the first chapter before you decide. This is my first non Naruto fanfic so I'm trying my best. (Though I feel like I know Jin better then Misheru O.o) I'm going to try and make this a kind of funny Fan Fic. Why is it called Kyuuyoo? Well because Jin generally takes it easy. So! Relaxation is perfect x3

**What happened in the last Chapter:**

Jin joined up with Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanataro, after finding out the truth about who's been sent to execution.

**Chapter 3: "I like to dress Guys up like Girls : D"**

Jin looked around once they reached under ground. "Don't you know this place!" Ganju snarled at her.

Jin looked at Ganju simply. "not as well as Hanataro does. What's your problem with me anyway?" she asked him.

"He has this thing against Shinigami." Ichigo said as he looked at Ganju.

"It's not just that! You took my brother's place! You wanted him dead didn't you! All you Shinigami are the same!" Ganju growled as he got into Jin's face.

Jin's bang fell back in front of her eye and she pushed him into a wall "You stupid stupid man! Don't you think for a minute that I'm like that! Don't you think that! He was my friend! I didn't want him to die! I wasn't even supposed to get Assistant Captain! I would never wish something that horrible on my friends! Your so shallow! So ignorant! You shouldn't judge someone that you don't even know!" Jin said as she glared at him.

Ganju looked up at her and said nothing. "Um.. M …Mr. Ichigo, Mr. Ganju, Miss Jin we should be going." Hanataro said as he looked up at them.

Jin nodded and followed Hanataro as he walked along. Ichigo followed and Ganju soon did as well. After awhile they stopped and rested. Jin walked over to Ichigo and crouched down next to him. "Here.. Let me heal your wounds.. I'm sorry I hurt you so bad."

Hanataro looked at her. "Miss Jin I'll heal his wounds. Don't worry about -"

"Hanataro I'll take care of him" Jin said

"You can heal?" Ichigo asked. "Why not heal yourself then?"

"Yea I can heal.. See the thing is I have the ability to heal and I'm good with medicine and stuff.. But I can't heal myself" ;; Jin said with a bit of embarrassment.

"I'll heal you Miss Jin" Hanataro said as he walked up to her.

Jin turned around and shook her head. "Nah don't worry about it. It's just a few cuts" She said with a smile. In fact the cuts were really bad but she could careless about herself. She always cared about other people before herself. She healed Ichigo up and hit the ground. /crap I lost too much blood and that took a lot out of me. I'm so tired../ she thought before she passed out.

Ganju blinked when he saw her pass out. "She's not much of a shinigami is she? I mean… how did she become Assistant Captain like that?" Ganju said ignorantly.

Hanataro got mad at Ganju when he said that and looked at him "Don't say that about Miss Jin! She lost a lot of blood and that fight must have worn her out.. and it takes a lot out of someone to heal that many wounds on someone! She's very strong!" Hanataro said as he walked up to her and started to heal her wounds. Once her healed her wounds he sat down next to her. "We should get some sleep." He said as he laid down and fell asleep.

Ichigo and Ganju had fallen asleep too.

The next morning Jin was hugging Hanataro close to her like a stuffed animal. "I love you Bya! I'm going to marry you someday and you'll be all mine!" She said as she hugged Hanataro hard.

"OUCH!" Hanataro said as he woke up in silent tears. "t.. that hurts.. M. Miss Jin… please wake up. I.. I can't breath!"

Ichigo woke up when he heard Hanataro scream. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Ichigo scream as he jumped up. "..H.. Hanataro! Stop messing around!" Ichigo said as he walked over and pulled him free.

"Bya? BYA! WAHHH!" Jin said in her sleep but soon started snoring "ZZZZZZ zzzzzzzzzzz ZZZZZZZZZZ"

Ganju woke up and looked at her -.- "let's go and leave her here.. She's no help to us anyway!"

"SHUT UP GANJU!" Ichigo said as he turned around and glared at him.

o.o

Hanataro was busy trying to wake the sleeping Jin up. Jin just rolled over still in a deep sleep. "Oh my.. She can sure sleep." He said as he shook her gently. "Miss Jin. It's time to get up" he said.

Ichigo moved Hanataro over and shook Jin violently "your doing it all wrong! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO GET GO-" Ichigo didn't get to finish because he was punched in the face and went flying into a wall.

Jin slowly rose up and shadows covered her eyes. She slowly turned her head and looked like a psycho killer. "DON'T EVER WAKE ME UP! I WAKE UP ON MY OWN TERMS! GOT THAT BOY?" She screamed at him.

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at her. She stood up and smiled at Ichigo and ran over to him and picked him up "Your going to make a pretty girl!" She said as she ran off with him in her arms." pretty pretty pretty!" She came flying back words and right onto Ganju. "Oh come on Ichi! Don't be so mean! Let me dress you up!" She said as she jumped up to her feet standing up on top of Ganju.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Ichigo growled at her. "YOU'RE A FREAK!"

Jin's eyes started to water and she sniffled. "Your so mean!" She said as she started to wail.

Ichigo walked up and sighed. "l… look don't cry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just don't want to be dressed up." He said trying to calm her down.

Jin picked him up and stopped crying "MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she said as she ran off with him again.

Ganju sat up and looked at her like she was weird as she ran off with Ichigo. "Does she always do this? And is she a-?"

"No! She's straight she loves Kuchiki Byakuya and yes she always does this. She has this thing with dressing guys up like girls o.o No one know why." Hanataro said.

Ichigo came back a bit later dressed up like a girl and he had a snarl on his face. Jin was grinning broadly and she was skipping behind him "You make a pretty girl, Ichi Ichi" she said. Ichigo ignored her and said nothing.

"You know you do make a pretty girl Ichigo" Ganju said.

"SHUT UP GANJU!" Ichigo said as he took the makeup and wig off.

"awwwwwww but you make such a pretty girl Ichi" Jin said with a little disappointment.

"Why don't you dress girls up like guys or something! WHY DON'T YOU DRESS GANJU UP?" Ichigo scream at her "AND STOP CALLING ME ICHI!"

Jin looked at him " Why would you dress a woman up like a man when you can dress a man up like a woman? Besides Ganju's too ugly to be a woman."

Ganju glared at her when she said that he was ugly "I'M NOT UGLY!" He scream.

"What mirror have you been looking in lately? O.o" She asked him.

Ichigo started laughing at this. "Well I guess she wasn't lying when she said she can't lie, Ganju!" He said

"ICHIGO!" Ganju scream.

Jin grinned widely at that.

Hanataro looked at them all in shock "Um ..I..I don't mean to interrupt.. But we should really be going now" he said.

"Oh right! You know how to get to my place right Hanataro.. I mean with using this system and all. I need to get some things there." She said to him.

Hanataro nodded and started to lead the way. He was followed by everyone else as well.

**REFLECTING ON THIS CHAPTER:**

I had not clue at first what to call this chapter and I know it's kinda slow moving but live with it! . This is kind of just a random chapter when they're all getting to know each other better. So I decided to call it something that happens near the end of the chapter just for fun. I know it's weird that she has an obsession like this XD but I had to give her that personality I dunno why but I did.


	4. Hello Renji

**KYUUYOO**

(RELAXATION)

**DISCLAMIER:**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARTACERS IN BLEACH (EXCEPT FOR URAHARA JIN) . I DON'T NOT OWN ANY OF THE PLACES OR THIGNS EITHER. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE KUBO.**

**What is it about:**

Well to be honest it's about my Bleach Character Urahara Jin. She's Kisuke's little sister and is the only one of the family not to be banish from the soul society. Well at least not yet. This is the first part of the Fanfic for Bleach I'm doing. X3 she later teams up with Ichigo after she fights him.. and well you'll see why she joins him. Then she's banished for betrayal…..well she more likely runs away XD. Now all because she's still in the Soul Society doesn't mean she hates Kisuke. No she just remained there because he told her to. This takes place sometime after Ichigo and everyone broke into the soul society and she doesn't know the true facts about Rukia being locked up because they're best friends and everyone knew that she would turn on them if she were to find out. Please don't read this and just the first chapter before you decide. This is my first non Naruto fanfic so I'm trying my best. (Though I feel like I know Jin better then Misheru O.o) I'm going to try and make this a kind of funny Fan Fic. Why is it called Kyuuyoo? Well because Jin generally takes it easy. So! Relaxation is perfect x3

**What happened in the last Chapter:**

Everyone got to know each other…somewhat better.

**Chapter 4: Hello Renji**

Once they reached the closet place to Jin's house, Jin crawled out of the underground thing (gawh don't make fun of me ) and started humming the mission impossible theme. She was crouched down to the ground very low and she did few tumbles here and there. Ichigo crawled out next and looked at her like she was weird. Ganju followed Ichigo and whispered to him "I told you we should have left her behind.."

Ichigo looked at Ganju and rolled his eyes "listen I know she's weird but she'll be able to help us.. So get over your hatred for shinigami already! Your getting on my nerves!" Ichigo whispered back as Hanataro crawled out. Jin jumped to her feet and pressed herself against her house and opened the door and bolted in so fast it was hard to see if she was already in or not.

Hanataro blinked and looked at Ichigo "..D.. Do we go in?" he asked him. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and at that moment Jin grabbed all three of them and pulled them in.

"Stop fooling around! Do you want to get us caught! No I didn't think so! Now shut up! Don't say a word! Don't leave unless I say it's safe! Ok? Get? Got? Good!" Jin said as she walked over to her bed and grabbed her Byakuya doll and snuggled her face into it : D.

Everyone gave her a weird look and she started to put stuff in her bag. Once she got done she walked up to Ichigo, Hanataro, and Ganju and nodded "right we can't risk getting caught if they find out that I teamed up with you this early then I'm dead.. I can't lie well so we'll be in deep do do! Stay in here till I say so" Jin said as she walked out of her house.

"Urahara!" Jin heard with a few coughs. "Where were you? You've been gone all night."

"Boss? Are you ok? You don't look too good. I'm fine I went home because I…uh wasn't feeling too…well last night.. Must have been something I ate. I feel much better now.. I'm.. uh just waking up" Jin said.

Ukitate nodded his head "yea I'm fine.. We tried knocking on your door.. But you didn't answer so I was worried.. What's in the bag?"

"Don't worry about me. You know that I'm a heavy sleeper I'm sorry I didn't answer" Jin looked a little startled when he asked her about the bag ". uh.. Um urm.. I…its just some old stuff ..I'm uh going to get rid of" She said with an eye twitch. "You don't look so well boss you should go lay down"

"Yea.. You shouldn't be bossing me around but your right. I'm going to go rest. I'll see you" Ukitate said and he walked off.

"Phew.. " Jin said and she pulled everyone out of her house and shoved them down underground. She then jumped down and nodded "right! Then lets go" Jin said. Hanataro nodded and lead the way until they reached were they needed. Everyone crawled out and Renji was waiting for them.

"Jin… did you team up with them?" Renji asked her.

"Renji.. What's it to you if I did! I'm going to save Rukia! She's my friend. She's your friend too isn't she! Or do you care more about yourself than her?" Jin snapped at him. Renji growled at Jin and swung his Zanpakutou at her. Jin swung her Zanpakutou at him and blocked his attack and then leap back words. "You wanna fight? Then lets go Renji!" Jin said and they charged at each other at the same time. Jin swung her Zanpakutou and cut his arm.

Renji swung his Zanpakutou and took it down the front of Jin's shihakusho. "GAWH! YOU PERVERT!" Jin scream as she held the top, where it was cut, and swung with her Zanpakutou, like a crazy person, with her free hand. Ichigo got annoyed and blocked her attack.

"THIS IS MY FIGHT!" He growled "Let me fight it!" he said as he pushed Jin away. "I'll fight Renji.. It's between us.." Ichigo said.

Jin huffed and then shrugged her shoulders. She removed her Assistant Captain badge from around her arm and then tied it around her bosom. X3 "there now it's better" : D.

Ganju looked at Jin like she was an idiot.

"Come on Renji.. Fight me.." Ichigo said.

"Fine.. But you won't beat me" Renji said as he got ready to fight.

**REFLECTING ON THIS CHAPTER:**

Ok the first time I typed this Microsoft froze and I had to retype it. I'm sorry I didn't have it up sooner. Ok I still had troubles with the title for this chapter and I'm starting to think that titles are just the worst thing because I couldn't find a title for this fan fic for the longest time.. So the date this was published would have been up sooner if I could have found a title.. Ok! I had to put that down just to clear it up.

I always wanted to have Jin humming the Mission Impossible Theme I thought it would be funny to do. So I put it in at the start of the chapter. I'm not going to put in details of Ichigo's and Renji's fight because it happened in the manga and if you didn't read it then get Volume 11 and read it. Or check out the anime ( I think it's only in Japanese). I don't want to because:

Sensei Kubo already had the fight and yea.. well what I stated up in the last paragraph.. I don't have my volume that has the fight in it because my friend is borrowing it and she didn't have a chance to give it back to me cause of spring break.. And I'm just not that that good with fight senses.. But I'm reading more Shonen manga so I can try and get better at that stuff.. I'm also watching Bleach from the 1st ep. again so I can get a good Idea I'll probably re read the volumes also So I'm tying my best doing my whatever I can to try and get better at that stuff.. If some things looks familiar live with it XD.

Wow I'm not on topic of this chapter at all.. Hum.. Well I do like this chapter and I had to have Jin and Renji spar a little in this chapter. They don't like each other much and this kind of shows it. But Ichigo gets mad and stops the fight because he wants to fight him because it's his fight. Yea Yea he said something like that in the manga so it works out : D

It's not that long I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this chapter to be short but it's how it came out. I'll try and make chapter 5 longer.


	5. What's wrong with Boss?

**KYUUYOO**

(RELAXATION)

**DISCLAMIER:**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARTACERS IN BLEACH (EXCEPT FOR URAHARA JIN) . I DON'T NOT OWN ANY OF THE PLACES OR THIGNS EITHER. THEY ARE PROPERTY OF TITE KUBO.**

**What is it about:**

Well to be honest it's about my Bleach Character Urahara Jin. She's Kisuke's little sister and is the only one of the family not to be banish from the soul society. Well at least not yet. This is the first part of the Fanfic for Bleach I'm doing. X3 she later teams up with Ichigo after she fights him.. and well you'll see why she joins him. Then she's banished for betrayal…..well she more likely runs away XD. Now all because she's still in the Soul Society doesn't mean she hates Kisuke. No she just remained there because he told her to. This takes place sometime after Ichigo and everyone broke into the soul society and she doesn't know the true facts about Rukia being locked up because they're best friends and everyone knew that she would turn on them if she were to find out. Please don't read this and just the first chapter before you decide. This is my first non Naruto fanfic so I'm trying my best. (Though I feel like I know Jin better then Misheru O.o) I'm going to try and make this a kind of funny Fan Fic. Why is it called Kyuuyoo? Well because Jin generally takes it easy. So! Relaxation is perfect x3

**What happened in the last Chapter:**

Everyone got to know each other…somewhat better.

**Chapter 5: What's wrong with Boss!**

"Before we start." Renji said as he looked at Jin. " Do you know that your captain is very sick? Oh of course you wouldn't. You know how he's always sick right? Well he got well enough to finally go to meetings and stuff. But since you disappeared last night and made him worry so much, you made him sick because he didn't sleep a wink and didn't take care of himself. Isn't that selfish Jin?" Renji grinned at Jin.

Jin gasped and looked at Ichigo "I'm so sorry Ichigo I have to check on him. I'll be right back I promise." Jin said as she leap off. /I hope your ok, boss. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sick. Why didn't I realize what was wrong with you earlier? I feel so stupid/

Ichigo glared at Renji "let's just fight!" He snapped at him.

Jin got to her captains house and knocked on the door. "boss.. It's me Jin. I want to see if your ok" she said as she slowly slid the door open and walked in.

Ukitake was laying on his bed and he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Jin. "You still have your bag.. With you.. I thought you were… going to get rid of the stuff in it" he said.

/why is he bringing up the bag/ Jin thought as she walked over to his bed and sat down next to it. " oh.. um.. I… boss I'm going to save Rukia and I probably won't be back I'm sorry I worried you.. And I'm sorry I lied to you. But.. I couldn't risk getting caught."

Ukitake smiled simply. "I thought so. Your fateful. Maybe too fateful sometimes." he said as he sat up.

"what do you mean?" Jin asked him.

"Jin… " Ukitake said as he leaned closer to her. "The moment you step out there.. You have to be careful. People know that… you've already teamed up with the Ryoka.. They won't take.. This get out of here while you can.. And be careful. They'll try and kill you" He whispered to her.

" Boss.. I can't leave you here with just nothing. You've helped me so much. Even now when this is probably the worst time. " Jin said and she started to look through her bag. She pulled out a red ribbon and held it in her hands. " I always wore this ribbon, along with another one, when I was little and when I was going through the Academy.. I wore it up until I became Assistant Captain. It means a lot to me because it was my mom's and she died not too long after I was born. I know it sounds stupid to say that it means a lot because I didn't even know her. But I want you to have it. We'll both have one so in a way we'll be always be together." Jin said with a smile. She handed it to Ukitake. "Keep it with you ok"

Ukitake looked down at the ribbon and then at Jin and simply nodded. "Jin… stay here tonight.. But.. leave in the morning early in the morning and don't let anyone catch you.. When you go take my Captain's coat with you.. Put it in your bag and please hurry out of here.. I don't want you caught, Jin." He said as he handed her his coat.

Jin took his coat and nodded. " I'll take care of it." She said as she folded it up and put it in her bag. Jin stood up and she shook her head. " I'm sorry I can't stay and risk getting caught. But I promise I'll be careful and take care of myself" Jin said with a smile as she started to walk out.

"Ok, Jin. I will, promise me that you'll take care of yourself as well too" He said.

Jin turned around and smiled "I promise, and boss don't worry about me ok" She said as she walked outside and shut the door and started to head back to Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanataro. When Jin got half way there she was knocked into a wall by Shuhei Hisagi. /whoa.. W.. what hit me/ Jin thought she wasn't excepting getting hit at all. She sat up and looked at Shuhei. "Shuhei?"

**REFLECTING ON THIS CHAPTER:**

I wanted to have this happen later on in the fanfic but since I have no reason to put Ichigo and Renji's fight in here I made it this chapter instead. Jin doesn't love Ukitate in the same way she loves Byakuya but she does care a lot about him. He took care of her when she was hurt or sick, and he helped her train so naturally she worried about him. The ribbon's were supposed to be just one but I had the idea that she would keep the other so they would be together. It sounds kind of like a thing lovers would do. But like I said before he took care of her when Kisuke and Hanaka got banned. She sees him like a father. If you're a fan of Bleach (and read ahead and if you didn't this is a spoiler so it's your choice if you want to read this part or not) Kisuke doesn't really have anymore family members (so My friend and I came up with 2 sisters for him XD), so I came up with the idea that their mother died after giving birth to Jin, rather Kubo puts if she died or not that's how I'm going to have her die.. Sorry if I disrespected him or anyone with that comment. I put the mother in here because her saying that has to do with something that happens later on in this fic. I'm also working on the 2nd part to this at the same time. So by the time this one is done that'll either be done or closet to done. It'll probably be longer than this one I have a lot of things that'll happen in it. Oh and no I didn't stop writing Dreama Dream Konohagakure I'm just writing this one right now and I'm rewriting some of the chapters for Dreama Dream because my Friend Avery and I are coming up with new ideas and stuff. Anyway This is a Bleach Fanfic and not a Naruto one so I'll stop on that

I wanted to have Ukitate give Jin his Zanpakutou but I ran into many problems with that. Then I said how about his captain's coat.. he can get another and she can fold it up and keep it in her bag until she safely got out of the Soul Society right? Well ok that's fine.. So that's what her gave her. He probably lied and said he went out to get something and when he came home he was missing a lot of things or something… Well I'm not sure what he said to get another but it was more then likely a lie because he loves Jin a lot, and he wouldn't want them to find out she was there.. for many obvious reasons of course. Yea I know it's kind of sappy when she's with her Captain and all but you've gotta remember what I said before and this is the last time she'll see him.. So yea get over it lol. My next chapter is going to have a fight in it. I ended this here because it's getting late I have to write a sonnet and this was getting kind of long o.o Plus I have to read over this to make sure it's how I want it so yea lol. I'll have Chapter 6 up soon.


End file.
